Carlisle's holiday
by alison.laird.161
Summary: The Cullen family are away on holiday. Renesme finds a naked wolf, Edward bites another pillow and Bella gets the biggest shock of all. What goes down on Esme's island? And what is Alice hiding? It all goes crazy from the minute they depart from forks.


Carlisle had finally got some time of work and decided everybody could go on holiday. Renesme was so excited that she gets to bring Jacob and Seth along with her, like jacob had a choice!.

Everyone was packed and ready to go, the luggage was in the cars, emmet was packing the last of it when Jacob appeared.

He was carrying a suitcase in one arm and a rucksack in the other, when an excited renesme came running out of the house and onto jake's back.

Hey jake,are you excited too?

Of course Nessie, when are we leaving emmet?.

as soon as Carlisle gets back from his last shift at the hospital, shouldn't be more than an hour now, here! Let me pack your luggage.

Thanks,Where's everybody else?

Well Rosalie's checking we have all the ticket's and stuff, Esme is making sandwiches and things for Nessie,seth and you and jasper has gone to get more sandwich fillers. Bella and Edward snook of a while ago, I guess there at the cottage making use of spare time' probably playing ping pong or pin the tail on the wolf. "Haha that was off the top of my hat.

don't you mean head ?and why would they want to play ping pong!.

well I have a hat on dimwit, I'm not that stupid you over grown wolf.

Nessie clapped a hand over Jacobs temple and a huge russet wolf sprung to life, the wolf started fighting with the huge vampire that was her uncle and nessie was laughing and chanting for her Jacob to win.

"Haha thanks Nessie, I'm sure he'll say yes.

what did she tell you, I thought we had a deal ness, no showing anybody what happened between me and your auntie.

I didn't tell jake anything uncle emmet,rolling her eyes and cracking that crooked smile that she inherited from her father.. Besides its not my fault you both got caught in the linen cupboard by grandpa Charlie. I forgot to ask, how was your night in hotel jail?.

jake was doubled over laughing by this point, mumbling about how ness had her mothers humour. emmet decided to join in, he was never one for being serious. Once jake had calmed down he explained about Nessie wanting them to have a fight.

Whoever wins gets to sit by the window on the plane, the loser has to sit in the boot of the car, explained emmet.

fine, said Jacob. Ready set go.

it wasn't long before Carlisle had finished his last shift for two weeks. He had just parked the car when he heard a wolf running through the forest. Out came Seth in his wolf form, carrying a suitcase in his mouth. "haha"it had to be one of the funniest sights Carlisle had seen as he let out another chuckle. Once Seth had travelled onto the gravel, it was harder to move the suitcase and rucksack. He was trying to drag them both along with his teeth,everyone was laughing by this point.

let me take that Seth, you better change and possibly a toilet check as its a couple of hours drive to the airport. Seth gave a little nod to Carlisle and ran off to change form.

Carlisle had packed seth's suitcase, or what was left of it in Edwards car as he was driving the wolves and Nessie. there was bite marks in the handle of the suitcase and the bottom was worn from half dragging it along the ground, but what can you expect from a teenage wolf.

"argh a booming voice echoed from behind the house. Carlisle ran around the side of the house to find a huge russet wolf fighting with one of his sons. on the sidelines was his granddaughter 'renesme. She was clapping in rhythm, shouting things like" go Jacob go and come on Jacob.

' how can you kill a bear if you get beat up by a wolf uncle em?.

"haha" carlisle laughed, that was definitely Edward s' daughter, only her and her father could both question and criticise emmet without him knowing. Emmet was jumping trees now, judging by his aim he was about to swing two branches then jump on to Jacob. Jacob was trying to get up the tree, but his body wasnt equipped for such a thing. He gave up and started running round the tree emmet was swinging round.

Emmet jumped down and landed on Jacobs back legs with a thump. Jacob let out a yelp of pain and limped over to where Nessie and I were standing. I rushed in to the house where I kept my emergency bag, grabbing that I kissed esme and ran out to meet a subdued looking emmet and two wolfs.

Can you change Jacob ? It's much easier if its possible.

Seth was trying to push Jacob up by his flank and gradually he stood rather awkward. Even with Seth supporting him, he was rather shaky. Slowly they made there way to the forest and came back quicker than expected. Nessie had never seen Jacob so vulnerable before and was upset that her uncle had hurt her Jacob. She had cried for the first time, Carlisle had comforted her and explained that although emmet was bad, he couldn't be banished from the family. He also let her in on a secret.

"ah, so jake will heal soon then grandpa!.

Yes he"ll be fine in about an hour. Jacob was lying on the sofa with his legs strapped up, the left side of his body was taped up to prevent to much movement Of his ribs. Esme had made four large omelettes for Jacob and Seth to eat before the drive.

thanks a lot mrs c, got any more ?

Esme looked surprised before mixing up a dozen more eggs for the teen wolf.

The'll just be a moment Seth, would you like another one Jacob?

sure, if you have enough.

How was your day grampa?

she pressed her little hand against my face and in the background was forks hospital. There was her mothers presence in her mind to, wonder why. Maybe because I helped Jacob. She wants to know if I did the same for her mother.

It was very busy Nessie, i remember when I first saw your mother in hospital. a boy she went to school with was driving home, but it was icy and he slid and would of crashed into your mother.

who saved her grandpa?, Nessie was showing me all the vampires in our family, slowing down on her father.

yes your father loved your mother, even then. Talking about them, do you know where they are?.

Momma and dad are at The cottage, they said they had some business to attend to about half an hour ago. Shall I go and get them grampa ?.

why don't we both go Nessie, I'm sure the'll be happy to see you.

we made our way to the cottage in less than two minutes, with Nessie on my back I was a little slower than usual as she was still more fragile than the rest of us, but I wasn't in a hurry.

Nessie jumped off my back and off up onto a branch,she swung twice around and launched herself through the cottage window that was open. It had been her routine for three days now. carlisle almost had a heart attack when he saw his granddaughter attempt to do that the first time, unfortunately all Carlisle could do was watch as he knew she would make the window with precision. She was almost as durable as her parents, apart from the fact that she could bleed.

I decided to take the door, when I heard Bella scream. i ran into the lounge and what i saw made me run to my granddaughter. Edward was naked and lying on the floor with Bella, half covered covered in a sheet. Renesme was looking on curiously. Quickly I pressed my hands softly against her eyes and walked through to the kitchen. I heard them run through to there bedroom.

renesme clapped her hand to my face and started to relive one of her findings to me. I gasped as she showed me a different image of her parents, she was letting me know it wasn't the first time.

When did you see this darling?

this morning grandpa, I woke up early and saw momma and daddy with no clothes on and momma started moaning.

nessie started to show me another image, she was hungry for some eggs.

Ofcourse Nessie, take a seat and I'll grab you some lunch. It didn't take long to find the ingredients and make an omelette.

I left Nessie in the kitchen while I waited for Edward and Bella to get dressed.

I think I would need to talk to Edward and Bella about this, although I understand that they were still in their honeymoon decade. They would have to be carefull and aware of their daughters capability. There was no question that they both loved their daughter so much, Bella was such a natural and Edward was the happiest I've ever seen him.

Soon after Edward came out of the bedroom first, he looked embarrassed mixed with smugness.

I'm sorry son, I didn't realise, I covered nessie's eyes as soon as i came in but I'm sure she saw something. Nessie had to make it worse by showing me her mother and father naked on the floor.

Edward saw the image and cringed, not at the image or his daughter, but of the fact that he will have to explain what that image Means. He knew his daughter was clever, she would figure it out soon and it would be better coming from him rather than a distorted version from one of his brothers or worse a teenage wolf.

Bella had come in looking abashed and embarrassed as ever, all was missing now was her blush.

Edward explained about the other image nessie saw this morning. she had shocked look upon her face that quickly turned to a cringe, like her husband. I didn't think she saw us, i thought she was asleep.

Infact, she just showed my a rather similar image of you two yesterday. all im going to say is be carefull and make sure shes asleep before anything happens, if you need privacy, esme and i would be willing to look after her for a few nights. don't forget she has two aunts and uncles that love her to bits too.

Of course they both said. I'll maybe take you up on that offer when we're on the island, even if its a few hours' Edward explained.

We have a minor casualty too.

WHAT ! Who?

Jacob and emmet were having a fight when I appeared, emmet jumped onto Jacobs back and broke his leg and three ribs.

oh my god! Where's emmet? And why would they fight?, Bella screamed. Her bell like voice rose in worry.

don't worry love,Edward calmed her. They were actually play fighting to start off with, it was our daughters idea actually. I saw it in her mind before we made love, they just got a bit rough really.

What time are we leaving Carlisle ?

well in about ten minutes, so be ready by then. I need a backseat free on the way for at least an hour, for jacob's leg. we'll sort it out when we get back.

Thanks carlisle, we won't be long. Just got a few things to pack for renesme, Bella finished.

Esme has already packed her rucksack for the flight, jaspers just back with the sandwich fillers. I think we'll have enough sandwiches for the three of them.

knowing Esme she'll had made plenty,Bella commented.

i just need to grab her iPod and we're ready to go, we'll come back with you to help with lifting jake.

as Edward left the room Carlisle was surprised to see bella so calm, after what happened. She had grown up from the young accident prone and usually embaressed girl, to a young woman who was surprisingly grown up. He knew a child could change things in a relationship and a person, but it seemed that Bella and Edward had grown an even stronger bond. Edward was back in half a second, holding a silver iPod that had renesme scribed into the back.

Carlisle had been bribed into a race back to the house by his beautiful granddaughter. She was now standing behind the start line with her grampa and her parents. She knew her father was the fastest out of the family, and her mother was the strongest for now.

Okay Nessie you ready, Bella asked.

yes momma!.

READY SET ...GO!

Edward was off to the fastest start, followed by Bella. I think i would be level with Bella once she had lost all her newborn strength, I was usually right. I wanted Nessie to win the race, I was thinking that to get Edwards attention. He slowed down instantly after letting Bella know Of course.

Renesme Carlie Cullen wins the race, woohoo. Emmet and jasper were at the jeep shouting the results, Alice had obviously foreseen the race and made a banner. It said " renesme number one, with lots of stars and a sketch of nessie's face in the middle. Emmet and jasper were on the hood of the jeep cheering for the winner.

how come you never do that for me Rosalie?.

Because emmet, you need to win a race first.

What about my strength eh!, emmet started flexing his muscles and Nessie was in giggles.

You think that's funny squirt, how about this. Emmet picked Nessie up with one arm and threw her fifty feet in the air, he caught her as easily.

More uncle em, do your strongest.

Emmet used two arms and threw her a hundred and fifty feet, she could see over most of the trees before she gracefully jumped onto her uncle jasper's back.

In his southern tongue, he suggested that they better get going.

Bella made sure renesme was belted in to her bumper seat first, while jacob was adament he was going with nessie. After what emmet had just done to him, he was in no mood to fight. Edward managed to move nessie's bumper seat and half lift Jacob into the car, without much hassle.

"Argh its still broken Edward, watch my leg!.

you could of gone with Carlisle and esme you know, the're not gonna bite you know.

i didn't want to see the doc snogging the lips off of esme for the rest of the ride, it seems like they've already started their honeymoon, I feel sorry for Seth.

Everyone was ready to go and were quite happy with their seating plans, when Esme ran over with nessie's rucksack and a carrier bag and handed it to Bella through the window.

sorry I've busy with other arrangements, drive safely Edward. I think there's enough sandwiches for the drive, i better get going' carlisle's waiting in the car.

but mum, what arrangements are you talking about?.

you'll just need to wait and see, it won't be long now, and at that Esme ran to the Porsche . carlisle had decided to start their holiday in true Cullen style and drive with his wife to her island.

Emmet was driving the jeep with Rosalie in the front, music was blaring from the speakers as soon as he started the engine. Alice and jasper were sitting in the back, s jasper looked like he was about to burst from all the lust running through his family's minds.

all of the cars had slowly made there way out of the driveway and onto the motorway in minutes. Edward was the fastest driver and was making good time. Soon as they left the house, Jacob opened the bag to the sandwiches and was now eating a two foot filled baguette and plate sized sandwiches.

Edward was smirking through the view mirror at his daughter at the back of her mother and Jacob had one leg up on the back seat and the other was crossed under his injured one to support it. with food filled in both their mouths,Bella snapped a shot of jacob and our daughter, mouths bulging from food and they both had the same look of surprise.

tbc


End file.
